Glaistig Uaine
Ciara, usually known as Glaistig Uaine (pronounced “glastick when-yay”),Worm Audiobook pronounciation guide (confirmed by Wildbow) The Faerie Queen and later as Valkyrie, is a former Birdcage cell block leader. Personality As Glaistig= Glaistig Uaine believes parahuman abilities to be the product of "faerie" magic. Glaistig claimed that parahumans themselves were "dreams" of the faerie, or "roles" they put on, and claimed to be a faerie herself - their Queen. She habitually addressed parahumans as if they were still going to be alive in 300 years. She viewed Scion as a parent-like figure, father and audience all in one. She was shocked when he showed human emotions. She referred to unpowered humans as "props", albeit living ones. When she was angry, her voice would resonate more strongly. She reacted with anger toward those who challenged her delusions. If someone tried to tell her she was human, she would kill them. Although she was well known to be delusional, it didn't meaningfully impair her abilities as a strategist, and her pronouncements were usually accurate. Many of her beliefs were based on the visions her powers granted her. She claimed that there were a few faerie who would operate before and after the "act", who were "noble" - "The champion, the high priest, the observer, the shaper, the demesnes-keeper", the "Queen Administrator", and herself - the Faerie Queen. The rest would sleep during a long, long journey. She identified the faerie as having two "courts", but one of them had "arrived to the stage bedraggled, maddened". The high priest, she claimed, had arrived too early and without instructions, wearing the wrong costume. She was aware of Cauldron's Clairvoyant, and reluctant to discuss anything about them in detail. She was impressed by the artistry of Marquis' and Panacea's faeries, and recognized that they were "kin"; she stated that she would only deal with Panacea as an equal. |-|As Valkyrie= Ciara wanted to become "more human", although she didn't expect to ever become entirely normal - merely "parahuman". She identified her projections as "warriors", rather than "mere shadows". Ciara still getting accustomed to her new, less childish body. She had difficulty suppressing the sensory aspects of her power, which upsets her. She felt uncomfortable around large groups of people. She was receiving lessons to help her speak normally, but it remained difficult, and she worried that slipping into her old manner of speech might turn heads. She felt more relaxed in the presence of delusional parahumans like Nilbog. Appearance Glaistig Uaine= She chooses to remain a young child, seemingly in her early teens.Interlude 16 She usually speaks with a chorus of dozens of broken voices, although she can vary how strong the effect is, from over a hundred voices down to just her own. She speaks in an affected, archaic manner. Her hair is blonde and her eyes green. In the Birdcage, she wore a blackened prison uniform modified into a shroud. However, she was able to use two of her shadows to transform it into other clothing once she left, seemingly at will. In battle, she wore a cloak and robe that glittered green and black, "as though it were made up of thousands of scales the size of grains of sand". After Golden Morning, she briefly wore a look that emphasized her young appearance - a lacy skirt and top with braided hair. |-|Valkyrie= She appeared nineteen years old, half again as tall as she had been, with long hair worn in a thick braid. She wore armor and carried a shield and sickle, both created by one of her ghosts. The costume was gold and sky blue, featuring a short skirt edged with gold chains, worn over tight knee-length trousers. It featured a mask that pressed to her cheekbones and forehead. The costume featured wings of some kind. Abilities and Powers She can draw in the essence of recently dead parahumans she has come in contact with and store them within herself. At any one time, she can have two to four of the parahumans she has ‘claimed’ manifest as ghostly specters, complete with the ability to physically affect the world and use their powers.Cast Page (In-Depth)Interlude 27Interlude 16Extinction 27.4Speck 30.2 She had to banish one of her active spirits in order to claim another.Interlude 27 They are seemingly limited to her immediate presence.If nothing else, Bakuda was a manageable inmate, now. She would never leave Glaistig Uaine's immediate presence, let alone the Birdcage.-10.x (Bonus Interlude) Capes she manifests are under her complete control, and appear as shadow-like, transparent duplicates of their former selves, with exaggerated, caricatured or blended features. Their powers, however, are undiminished. She was able to escape Khepri's control by forcing her to control one of her spirits instead of herself.Speck 30.6 Speck 30.7 They slowly regenerated when injured in a fight.Teneral e.1 When they try to speak, their voices sound faint and incoherent to others, as if were emulating language rather than actually uttering it. She claims they can't speak, but that she is able to communicate with them nonetheless; Extinction 27.4 they speak in voices only she can understand. She draws power from her dormant shards, and feeds her active projections with that power. Even when they are not visible, she still has three projections "active". Although they appear solid, projections that are dismissed dissolve into smoke, or collapse into a point in her hand "like an explosion in reverse". She believed that she could pass on her power to another person.Extinction 27.5 ] She possess a secondary power, much like Chevalier's, that allows her to recognize the carriers of other shards and see phantom images surrounding the empowered, but it is way more sensitive, including ability to sense distant parahumans through walls.Teneral e.1 By the end of Worm, she has absorbed the powers of countless capes, including Eidolon. With Eidolon's ghost increasing the maximum number of powers she can wield at once from four to six, she is now indisputably the most powerful parahuman in existence. Even before his death, Eidolon himself speculated that she had grown to surpass him in power.Interlude 27 Ciara referred to her main shard as "the Keeper of the Dead". History Background Ms. Yamada believed that Ciara triggered at a very young age. She speculated that she was isolated both before and after her trigger, "surviving purely by your own methods", and at some point experienced a second trigger event that led to her powers eclipsing her personality. When Glaistig Uaine's ability to harvest and use the powers of any recently deceased parahuman she had come in contact with became known, it evoked panic among the cape community. Multiple teams went after her, and failed. This resulted in thirty two capes being killed and their powers being claimed by Glaistig Uaine. An even greater force of fifty parahumans were sent after her. The entire force ended up retreating, thirteen of them being killed and their powers added to Glaistig Uaine's growing collection.Extinction 27.3 Glaistig Uaine's most notable accomplishment at the time was permanently killing Gray Boy, something which was thought to be impossible due to his power resurrecting him whenever he died. Glaistig's ability to steal the powers of the recently deceased stopped Gray Boy from resurrecting. After this she attacked the King's Men and killed Athrwys, before turning herself in to the authorities. She made a "deal" with the PRT, agreeing to stay in the Birdcage for three hundred years in exchange for the powers of any of her fellow inmates that ended up dying during her stay.Interlude 27 Her killing of Gray Boy was orchestrated by Contessa to allow Cauldron to eliminate Gray Boy while still keeping his power in play for use against their true enemy.Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles Post-Slaughterhouse Nine As the leader of Cell Block C Glaistig Uaine welcomed Amelia to the Birdcage. Golden Morning She was later shown having conversations with Eidolon about parahuman shards and Scion. She spoke cryptically and indicated that she intended for Scion to win the coming conflict. She referred to Eidolon as the "High Priest". Glastaig Uaine began helping in the fight against Scion during the oil-rig battle in order to "force him back to sleep". Liberal application of Gray Boy's power allowed her to effectively stall him, as every time Scion was trapped in a time loop he had to expend effort to break free.Extinction 27.5 A major contribution to the battle was her hinting Eidolon that he could drain the energy of other parahuman's shards to re-charge his own powers. Most notably, it allowed him to use the Matter Eraser, a power that had been unavailable to him since before the emergence of Behemoth, and was so effective against Scion that he had to fall back on Path to Victory to counter it. Eidolon's death at Scion's hands allowed her to harvest his High Priest shard,Venom 29.2 making her the most powerful parahuman in history. She was shown to be able to resist being mastered by Khepri, whose brain at the time was in the process of melding with her shard, making Khepri something more akin to a nascent Entity than a parahuman. She accomplished this by shunting Khepri's control from herself to one of her conjured parahuman ghosts. After Khepri's victory against Scion, Glaistig Uaine was able to "convince" her to leave the dimension without incident, giving Contessa the opportunity to separate the connection between Khepri's brain and the Queen Administrator shard and preventing any possibility of it forming a new Entity out of the shards of Scion and Eden. Epilogue Following the Golden Morning, Glaistig Uaine spoke with Dr. Jessica Yamada. She assumed that she wasn't doing herself any favors by remaining silent, that Dr. Yamada was to judge her, and that silence was damning. She mentioned how she had heard a man speak to refugees and alluded that it was what the man didn't say that mattered. Dr. Yamada said that it was an interesting subject before saying that she thought Glaistig Uaine was dodging the real subject. Glaistig Uaine expressed indignation over that and, after hearing Dr. Yamada tell her she was still human, told her that she would have once killed her for saying that. Dr. Yamada told her that she was acting as if she expected her to read something in her silence - telling her that they needed words to punctuate it. Reluctantly, Glaistig Uaine conceded the point. Dr. Yamada told her that what they did was up to her before mentioning how some of her patients enjoyed verbal jousting and how the debate gave them their power back. Glaistig Uaine agreed, saying that parahumans tended towards conflict, before stating that she wasn't prone to conflict. Glaistig Uaine said that her Shard's duty was towards the end of the Cycle and then explained a little bit about it when Dr. Yamada asked. Then, when Dr. Yamada didn't speak, she thought how it was an invitation for her to speak. She reached for her drink and summoned Põletama to heat it. Dr. Yamada spoke up, saying that Glaistig Uaine had been tempted to say that she instinctively knew who she was. She listened as Dr. Yamada told her that she seemed to know who or what she was and that she had changed her mind. Dr. Yamada asked if she considered herself a person and then asked how she saw herself. Glaistig Uaine told her that she was one of the strongest people on the planet and a murderer. When Dr. Yamada asked for clarification, asking her is she was one who has murdered, or one who murders, she said that it was the same thing and that people didn't let people leave it behind them. She then told Dr. Yamada that they would not forgive a lunatic murderer and said that she had once been Scion's greatest ally. When Dr. Yamada asked why she hadn't acted to save Scion, Glaistig Uaine asked her if she knew she could kill anyone if she chose to do so. After hearing Dr. Yamada's response, she told her that she was pretending indifference before Dr. Yamada told her that she wasn't. She then went on to say that she was avoiding a subject that she had raised. Glaistig Uaine stood and said that she was irritated before summoning two new ghosts. Still, Dr. Yamada continued - mentioning how she hadn't answered her when she asked for her name and that something seemed to have changed. Glaistig Uaine asked Dr. Yamada if she had any preference in how she would like to die and how, if she begged for mercy, she would spare others. Dr. Yamada told her that it was okay for her to say she didn't know the answer and that they could find it together, calling her civilian name. Glaistig Uaine stilled, imagining various ways to kill Dr. Yamada, before saying that no one had called her that for a long time. Dr. Yamada said that it was in her records and that she needed to hear her response before she spoke and how she didn't want her to 'anchor' on anything she said. Glaistig Uaine asked Dr. Yamada is she presumed to know her better than she did before Dr. Yamada told her that they could discuss that later, after she gave her thoughts on what happened. Dr. Yamada interrupted Glaistig Uaine when she went to speak, asking her to sit down, and how they both knew that she could kill her at any moment. When Dr. Yamada trailed off, Glaistig Uaine admitted that it was vulgar for her current shadows to be present and then replaced them with ones less intimidating. She then told Dr. Yamada how Scion had broke and how she could have stepped in, but she didn't and she didn't know why. Dr. Yamada suggested that she had seen Scion's flaws and that, in that moment, she had decided to rebel against him. She eventually decided to increase her apparent age, and adopt the moniker "Valkyrie" as an entry-level hero. Fanart Gallery Glaistig uaine by cnjlc.jpg|Image by cjnlc on SpaceBattles glaistig_uaine_by_grocerystorephobic-d9mwrar.jpg|Image by GroceryStorePhobic on DeviantArt. hPUj1Wd.jpg|Image by shittyartiste on Reddit. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Birdcage Category:Warden Category:Master Category:Trump